


Let it Snow!

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Chris wants to see snow, so Buck plans a trip for them while he navigates his feelings for Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 119





	Let it Snow!

Buck surprised Eddie and Chris with a trip to Pennsylvania. It was during December because Chris begged them to see lots of snow. Buck was just as excited as Christopher. It had been a while since he saw a snow storm, so he had booked a nice room and he got ready to be with his boys. 

He and Eddie had never talked about what they were to each other. Eddie felt like they didn’t need to talk about it. Buck on the other hand started getting anxiety about the entire situation. He had been sleeping over Eddie’s more often, picking Chris up from school, staying for movie nights, and they even made dinner together. Everything felt very domestic, but Buck didn’t want to ruin anything so he never mentioned it. 

Buck smiled at Chris and Eddie who were ahead of him in the store. They decided to buy some $5 movies out of the bins at walmart to watch that night. Christopher even grabbed some popcorn and other snacks. Eddie put some barbecue chips into the cart for Buck because he knew they were his favorite and he preferred them over popcorn. 

Once they got back to the room Eddie helped Chris take a bath while Buck got the dvd’s ready. Buck had put on the first Home Alone as they emerged from the bathroom. 

“Everybody ready?” he asked. 

“Ready!” Chris yelled. 

They all settled on the King bed with Chris in the middle. Half way through the movie Buck felt Eddie run his foot up and down his leg. Buck wasn’t sure what to do, he figured it was better not to react so he ignored it. By the end of the movie Chris has fallen asleep and his head was no longer on the pillow, he burrowed himself deep into Buck’s side. He smiled to himself perfectly content as Eddie got up to change the movie. Before he settled back down on the bed he took in the scene before him. Buck and Chris looked cute. Buck’s eyes were half lidded like he was going to fall asleep any moment and Chris was snuggled into Buck’s side gripping his shirt. Eddie moved to his side but turned towards Buck running his thumb over his temple. Buck moaned. 

“Mmm..is it time to get up?” Buck asked. 

“No baby…” 

Eddie smiled at how cute Buck looked. He got off the bed and went to clean up a little. Eddie passed the window, but soon took a step back. He smiled to himself walking towards the bed. Eddie kissed Buck’s temple. 

“Baby…”

“Hmm?” 

“It’s snowing. Get up.” Eddie smiled. 

“What?” Buck opened it his eyes. 

“I said it’s snowing.” 

“Snow!” Chris yelled before getting up. 

Eddie chuckled bring him over to the window. Chris wanted to get a closer look so he opened the door. 

“Take your coat!” Eddie yelled. 

Buck put on his and Chris’ coat while Eddie got ready and met them outside. The snow was falling in giant clumps and it was sticking to Buck’s hair. He hadn’t put his hat on in his haste to get Christopher ready. Eddie chuckled. He went over to Buck and kissed him on the cheek. Buck just smiled. They were all so happy and in that moment everything was perfect. 

Tags: [@lilywoood](https://tmblr.co/m2epI3ix99g1MytU84s3j9Q) [@cherishingstydia](https://tmblr.co/my0cEWlz1v3o08N2_OXt3Kw) [@translucent-bisexual](https://tmblr.co/mnue7HpDUE2cbx-6xpLcXHg) [@felicitous-one](https://tmblr.co/mEyQEvkwYR0jGzg89N3ZoOw) [@with-just-one-wave-it-goes-away](https://tmblr.co/mma5Zsp3haxp8tCXqKy4YUA) [@we-ola](https://tmblr.co/mC8okWSPPX1mMDvjXeLFZvg) [@livlyf247](https://tmblr.co/mJ_O142KGe2sO1LQsjBZ5wQ)


End file.
